Spectromania
Spectromania is the third episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the ninety-eighth episode of Code Lyoko. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1350.cl Summary It’s a normal day at Kadic Academy, right up until a small boy approaches and hugs Aelita. Odd comments on the spontaneous love of children, but Aelita doesn’t feel well. Ulrich intervenes and separates the child from Aelita. Ulrich’s ears begin to buzz…while the reckless year six student hugs Yumi this time. Yumi begins to feel very ill and Jeremie realizes the child is actually a Spectre that has come to steal the source codes implanted in the heroes. The heroes lock themselves in a room while the child waits outside. Jeremie barricades the door using a broomstick. Meanwhile, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are feeling worse. The heroes agree that Odd will stay there to distract the spectre while the others go to the factory through the window. The group leave while Odd watches the spectre. As they head towards the factory through the sewers, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita comment on their conditions, and they ask Jeremie if they will still be feeling like that on Lyoko. Jeremie replies that they should feel fine on Lyoko, as they are virtual. As they arrive at the lab, Jim approaches Odd and demands that he remove the broom. Seeing that the spectre has left as Jim appeared, he complies. Jim questions Odd about the situation. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors virtualize immediately. Meanwhile, Odd escapes from Jim and runs off with the spectre in pursuit. The heroes find themselves in the desert sector. The heroes feel better thanks to the virtualization. Hopping on their vehicles, they go in the direction of the Tower and quickly find themselves confronted by Bloks and a Tarantula, and the battle begins. On Earth, the spectre catches up with Odd and hugs him. Odd taunts the spectre, and soon shoves the spectre away. Since he feels fine, he concludes that the boy was not a spectre, but instead a "slightly crazy, little blondie". The Eye of XANA appear in the spectre's eyes, and Odd gets a headache. He runs off with the spectre following, In the desert, Ulrich destroys the Tarantula. Another Blok appears and disarms Ulrich. Without his blades, Ulrich is devirtualized. Back on Earth, the buzzing in Ulrich's ears return. Odd contacts Jeremie and says that he can't shake off the spectre. According to Odd, he has started hallucinating. Ulrich leaves for the school to help Odd. At school, the spectre hugs Odd again. Odd pushes the spectre against the wall. Jim arrives and berates Odd for attacking a smaller student. The spectre flees, and Jim chases after it, blowing his whistle. When Ulrich arrives, he asks Odd to hide, but Odd has gone deaf as a result of being exposed to the spectre. Yumi tries to destroy the remaining two Bloks. One is destroyed, but the other dodges Yumi's tessen fan. Aelita escapes over a large sand dune towards the tower. The Blok leaves Yumi and follows Aelita. Aelita is devirtualized just after she sees the tower in the distance. The situation seems critical. Jeremie proposes that Yumi devirtualise herself and they barricade themselves inside the lab until Aelita is ready to be virtualised again. However, Aelita has an idea; she asks Yumi to go deactivate the tower herself. Jeremie and Yumi are surprised…but decide to try. On Lyoko, Yumi follows Jeremie's and Aelita's instructions and heads towards the tower on her Overwing. On Earth, Ulrich and Odd have locked themselves into their room. They look out the window and see Jim chasing after the spectre. The spectre sees them, and heads up the stairs towards the room, having managed to escape from Jim. Odd and Ulrich barricade the door with a bed. After being hit by the remaining Blok, Yumi is thrown off her Overwing and heads towards the tower on foot. As the Blok prepares to devirtualize Yumi, she enters the tower. The spectre managed to break the lock on the door, and the door starts to open. Yumi deactivates the tower, and the spectre disappears. Jeremie calls Ulrich, and tells him about Yumi managing to deactivate the tower. Ulrich puts Jeremie on speaker so Odd can listen. Jeremie and Aelita ask themselves about what Yumi had just managed to do. Aelita thinks that the integration of X.A.N.A.’s source codes into them now allows them to deactivate towers…and that becomes good news as a second tower reveals itself. Jeremie puts it simply, X.A.N.A. has tricked them. The signal of the first tower covered up that of the second. And that implies that there is another spectre. Yumi therefore leaves the first tower and destroys the Blok waiting outside. On Earth, Odd and Ulrich leave the room carefully as Yumi heads towards the second tower; Odd’s presence could help Yumi get to the tower. On their side, Aelita works in a corner on trying to hack the second tower to discover the appearance of the second spectre. Her discovery arrives promptly; the second spectre looks like Ulrich…she calls Odd to warn him…he is startled and runs far away from Ulrich, heading to the factory at full throttle…Ulrich doesn’t have the chance to catch up; the clone appears, features fixed, livid and determined. On Lyoko, Yumi approaches the tower but crashes her Overwing due to to a Krab. Yumi is hit and has only enough life points left for another hit. Odd virtualises and goes into battle. Yumi sees the tower. It is suspended above the ground on a small piece of land. Yumi is devirtualised a while after Odd arrives. Odd manages to destroy the Krab. Ulrich has run and barricaded himself again in his room while the spectre rams its shoulder against the door trying to force it open. It’s then Odd's turn to try deactivating the tower. He runs into more difficulties than Yumi trying to get into the tower (because of his anxiety). He finally gets in and deactivates the second tower. The clone disappears after forcing Ulrich's door open. From there, a new assessment is needed. Jeremie manufactures Transwatches for each Lyoko Warrior. Connected to them in realtime, they allow them to know the number of source codes that remain inside them, in the electric flow of their body…and the results are alarming. Odd notably has already lost a lot due to his prolonged exposure to the spectre. Combining the data, Jeremie calculates the point at which X.A.N.A. is in full recovery of its strength and power. Again the figures are worrying; 70%. If it succeeds in recovering all of the codes, it will take control of the entire global network and become stronger than ever before, and then nothing will be able to stop it. Notes Production notes *The interface of the tower has somewhat changed. *William is completely absent from this episode. *Tarantulas now shoot from their faces, as opposed to their legs. *There are two versions of Spectromania, with only one line change. One where Aelita tells Odd to be the diversion, the other where Jeremie does. Continuity *Yumi deactivated her first tower on Lyoko. *Odd deactivated his first tower on Lyoko. *Odd, Yumi and Ulrich can now deactivate towers thanks to the source codes inside them. *Having no source codes, William cannot deactivate towers. Gallery IMG 20130107 213422.JPG|Transwatches IMG 20130107 213405.JPG|Odd deactivating a tower IMG 20130107 213327.JPG IMG 20130107 213012.JPG IMG 20130107 212945.JPG|Yumi being devirtualized IMG 20130107 212920.JPG|Ulrich specter IMG 20130107 212853.JPG|Yumi deactivating a tower IMG 20130107 212828.JPG IMG 20130107 212755.JPG IMG 20130107 212720.JPG|Jim is still chasing the spectre IMG 20130107 212647.JPG IMG 20130107 212625.JPG IMG 20130107 212527.JPG IMG 20130107 212422.JPG IMG 20130107 212344.JPG IMG 20130107 212314.JPG IMG 20130107 212212.JPG YumiSpectromania.jpg 0-yumi hit.jpg 0 (1).jpg spectromania_419.jpg tumblr_mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o7_250.jpg tumblr_mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o6_250.jpg tumblr_mgafhpeUEM1qcbv12o1_400.png tumblr_mgg7zogOjK1rx5m4mo1_500.png Aelita 3.jpg Blok 1.PNG Spectromania 298-1-.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions